Sunnydale PD Homicde Unit
by flying alien
Summary: this story is from the POV of a new cop in Sunnydale. One that has no idea what's going on.


"Colleen Beth reporting for duty." I snapped in front of the captions desk.

"Welcome aboard." The gruff man stood and shook my hand firmly. "You'll have a full load here. Sunnydale has one of the highest violent death rates in the country. We even surpass L.A in percentages. Don't think Sunnydale is a vacation. That's the worse thing on your first day." He was a little more gloomy than necessary. I read the reports.

The phone rang and scared an obviously over worked detective out of his nap. I stifled a laugh. He had paper sticking to his face. Probably some poor shumk's death certificate. I reminded myself. Said detective nodded a few times said something any then hung up. I was looking for the desk that would be mine, waiting to be dismissed, and the captain though had evidently forgotten I was there. The young man in wrinkled clothing marched in.

"Got another, white, male. High school." I blanched a bit. The high school? A student?

"Hmm... alright then. NEW GIRL!" I jumped.

"I'm right here sir." I said tiring to make my presence known.

"Oh well this is Jonah, get used to him, he's you're partner." Jonah gave me the once over and grunted. Pig. "His partner was killed a month ago. It took this long to find some willing to transfer." Oh, well, maybe he's not a pig.

"I'm Colleen. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and it was refused.

"Is she coming along?" He asked the man behind the desk, ignoring me completely.

"Excuse me!" I cleared my throat

"Yes." The captain said and considered the case closed.

"Let's go then." Jonah snapped. "There's a dead boy to be looked at."

"Right." I said quietly, that's one of my worst traits, I'm quite when I'm embarrassed. I followed him out and in to a cruiser. We paced the streets out side the school for a while waiting for class to be dismissed.

"Why isn't school out?" I asked where I come from a body's found on campus and school's called for the day.

"Why would it be?" he asked back giving me a withering look that gave me the impression that I was the stupidest thing on earth.

"Well there was a murder, generally that's school's out material."

"If we called off school every time there was a body on campus the poor kids would be in all summer making up for lost days." He said coolly.

"My god, they're all children?" he must have seen how appalled I was because he became gentle.

"Most of them. Did you read Sunnydale's death and disappearance rate?"

"Of course. It said nothing about the victims being students!" how dumb does he think I am to come to town and not read its stats.

"Not all the murders are students." He was using a voice I usually only reserved form my six year old niece. God if I have to be this man partner.... "Just below half."

"Dear god!" I was at a loss for words. He wasn't though.

"Look there's something I need to make sure is clear. There's no room in Sunnydale PD for petty fights or over analyses. We're under staffed and we have an average of six cases a week. So I need to know if you can take this."

I swallowed. What was I suppose to do; I was told Sunnydale would be hard. "Yes, of course I can." But my voice quavered just a little.

A rush of students came out the front door and Jonah stopped the car and climbed out. I looked at the students as a whole, they were all dressed brightly, not yet willing to give up summer. I realized this must be their first day. They all look happy, how can they be happy when someone's barley cold?

The body was in the girls' locker room, according to the witnesses it had been stuffed in a locker. I took one look and knew all the blood was gone. Jonah got closer and tipped the head to the side. "Come here." He motioned to me and I followed. "There are a lot of gangs in Sunnydale. The bats, that there name, watch out for them there colors are black and red. They like to take down there opponents the preferred method it to drain their blood. It's symbolic or something. Doesn't matter they're all hyped up on PCP any way. They use a pump it leaves this imprint."

He turned the head further until I was sure I was going to here it crack. It exposed a hideous mark that looked like some wicked bastardization of a picky. "You see this," he was still talking. "The case is closed, the bats did It." he turned away striating his back. "Bag him!" he barked at a poor man from the coroner's office who was waiting to be instructed.

I lay in bed that night. There hadn't been any other calls that day but one was enough. No one's being sentenced. No one's paying for this crime. Red and Black. I hadn't seen a single child sporting those colors when they all had left. I must have fumed my self to sleep because I don't remember anything past those thoughts.

!!!! !!!!

A/N obviously I don't own Buffy or any of the characters. I don't even own this idea really my brother challenged me to this, he wanted to see my take on it I guess. Any ways I hope to have more of this soon though review help me update a lot. Hint

And thanks to my mom for being my beta in a crunch. THANKS MOM!!!


End file.
